shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Mr. Magiko/Abilities and Powers
Abilities and Powers Snake Charmer Magiko is said to be the greatest snake charmer in the world, as revealed that he has created several techniques to use with snakes. He uses his snakes for everything, he breeds them, uses them as a weapon and for information gathering. But he most amazing feat of all is that, he has taught his snakes to steal for him. This was shown whenever he had gone to nobles houses and while he had performed his shows for the nobles. The snakes would go throughout the home and steal small pieces of jewelery, gems and small bunches of food for Magiko. He boasts to this day not one of his snakes has ever bit him, because of just how masterful at his charming skills. Magician Since his main occupation is being a magician, he is natural at slight of hand and other tricks. Through the use of both words and manipulation, he has shown that he could use "real" magic. But really he is just using slight of hand and the tricks he has picked up from his years of doing it. He seems to use his showmanship in his magician skills as well, as shown whenever he uses a lot of magician themed attacks against others. Stealth Magiko is a master of stealth use as well, since he is extremely good at getting information. He is naturally sneaky and trick, much like that of a snake. A noble had commented that whenever Magiko had come into his house, it was as if he had appeared in home and never really knocked at the door. So Magiko is able to hide his presences from all and even with the use of haki, he is able to block haki with his own haki. Hypnotist Magiko also seems to be a good hypnotist through the use of several different kinds of hypnotism. He was able to both hypnotize snake and humans alike in order to do his bidding. Magiko mostly will use either his charmers pipe or the hebi powder to get others under his control, but he seems always like the classic golden watch trick that he uses on others whenever he is doing his show. Weapons Magiko mostly seems to use his snakes as his main weapon, but it was shown that he uses a dagger that he keeps in his sleeve. He also has a pistol shaped int he form of a snake, which he seems to be somewhat good with the pistol. But his main weapon of chose is the snakes and the dagger, he uses the dagger for close hand to hand combat and with his snakes. But often he has several magician themed weapon like a hat, wand and other such things. Equipment Charmers Bag The charmers bag is the black bag that Magiko wears on his hip that holds several of his own supplies, it was revealed that. He holds several different drugs, several different colored powders in which have different properties to the body. Charmers Basket The basket that he carries on his back which is about 3 ½ feet long, that is held on his back a series of straps that are under his robes. Magiko had gathered countless snakes in the basket, but by using his haki to knock the snakes out whenever he isn’t using them. He is able to carry them around with him and whenever he needs them, he will either throw some of the hebi powder out into the or stop his flow of haki to them. But the basket itself is a normal wicker basket like any other. However, the top of the basket is spring loaded. So by a simple pull of a cord, the basket top will open up and the snakes will come out. The basket also seems to have a few other hidden doors, once it was shown down in the tunnels of Big Mama’s house. That Magiko was able to take the basket off and set in down, then by small doors from the sides of the basket. He let his snakes run free through the tunnels, to call the snakes back. In the bottom of the basket he has an essence of a female snake, in which he is able to get male snakes back into it. Charmers Pipe Magiko snake pipe is a long thick pipe with a orb like opening at the end of it, he has stated that there is two usages for it. If his snakes don’t listen to him, he will use this to get them under control and he can do the same to humans. The last usage is that the pipe itself is an incense burner; at the end of the pipe is what holds the incense. So as an underhanded trick, Magiko can blow through the pipe and make a smoke screen for him to use. Hebi Powder The hebi powder is a set of different powders that Magiko has created himself, from a series of experiments that he had done. He had come to find out that with each powder comes a different scent, in which his snakes react to and this is how he has tamed them. However he also revealed that this powder also has different affects on humans, but of course Magiko is immune to such powders because he had created an antidote for himself. It was revealed that most of the colors of the powder are to represent a different emotion that a snake would feel and each one used against humans would have a different affect on the body. * Rage Powder-The rage powder was revealed to be the most used in which it is thrown into the air and whenever the snakes get this one their bodies. It causes a burning feeling all over, thus making them upset and the more likely of biting someone. Magiko also has used this on others such as opponents or those he has hypnotized by him. He will use it all over the body and whenever one gets it, it is much like Lady Amamratha's own red smoke. It will cause an extreme burning sensation for the opponent, to the point that they can't stand it they might take their own life. It was also said that Mr. Magiko has put this type of powder in several ball like forms that can burst whenever they hit something. The powder itself is made of several chill and other spices that are rare and found on a few islands in the world. * Calm Powder- The clam powder is used as a calming or relaxing agent for his snakes and opponents, this gives almost a sleep like state. This is were that he can get his snakes calm and call them back, in this state they aren't really dangerous but, whenever this is thrown on humans. They smell it and as it goes into the body, it acts as a relaxing agent again. But on the human body it makes them lose their balance and their depth perception are thrown off to the point that, they even vomit from becoming dizzy. * Jealous Powder- the jealous powder is rather a unique among the snakes, whenever it is thrown into the air and lands on the snakes. It reacts to different oils that both the male and female produce, thus it causes almost jealousy among the snakes. As they would fight each other because of the smells of the male snakes fighting over the female, to see to trying find a mate. This seems to also work on humans as well, Magiko claims that if a human gets this on their skin. By the smell of the powder the males would start to get some certain egress to the opposite sex. This type if powder is rather used among the snakes for them to plant the seeds and thus creating eggs, for more snakes to come. * Fog Powder- The fog powder is used as a smoke screen like form, used against the opponents. As Magiko throws this out into the air, it will begin to basically form a pink fog and then by releasing his snakes. Magiko can have the snakes bit his opponents and crawl up their pants legs, so that they can bit the opponents necks. * Death Powder- The death powder is his rarest and deadliest as the name would suggest, this powder if inhaled by one. Magiko said it would be like ones lungs being filled with dirt or water, the death powder would begin to collect in the lungs and then whenever the lungs are filled with it. One would die from it, he has used this on snakes that seemed to have rebelled against him. Cobra's Milk In the unlikely event that if Magiko gets bitten by one of his own snakes, he had created an antidote which is called the cobra milk. He has revealed that it is a pure white liquid that looks like milk, but it has a very potent smell and a horrible taste like a devil fruit. But Magiko himself had created it this way to make sure that anyone else wouldn't get any ideas and try to steal his cobras milk. Haki Magiko has a full mastery over haki, through the use of increasing his sense and that he can predict others other reposes to his act. Thus from that he is able to use what trick. The next is the use of durability increased, which also has given to his snakes. Which he basically put small haki barriers around his snakes, so they wouldn't be cut or burned that easily. The last is the use to knock out opponents and whenever he is using his snakes, he has them knocked out to make sure they wouldn't do anything funny. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Character Subpages